Breaking Point
by Piper Aerilyn Prentice
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss are both taken by one of their unsubs. Hotch is forced to make some hard decisions that could save their lives and Emily has to basically put her life in his hands. Bad summary, just read : H/P pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story so I apologize if it's not that amazing, it'll get better as I write it I promise. Any pointers or feedback is welcome :) This story has been in my head so I decided to see if people like it as much as I do**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, clearly. **

* * *

Case overview: The team is on a case in Cincinnati, Ohio. The unsub is kidnapping, torturing, and killing couples that are also colleagues. He has taken 3 already; Marissa Varner and Brennan Mitchell, John Kelley and Cassidy Sands, and Charlie Benson and Hayley Gail. None of the victims have similar physical traits and don't cross paths on a daily basis. The team has been on this case for four days now. We come into the story with Hotch and Prentiss about to interview the family of Hayley Gail.

The December air was a chilling thirty-two degrees as Special Agents Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss stood on the doorstep of the Gail family's home. Prentiss was shivering excessively as the air cut through the thin jacket she was wearing.

"Did you not bring a warmer jacket, Prentiss?" Hotch said, watching her rub her hands up and down her arms to try and warm them.

"Yes, but I forgot it back at the hotel. This is what happens when I wake up late."

Hotch was about to respond when the front door opened, revealing a red-eyed older woman, with the same bright blonde hair as her daughter.

"Hello, Ms. Gail I'm Special Agent Hotchner and this is Special Agent Prentiss, we're with the FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's okay."

"Absolutely, please come in and get out of the cold." She said as the two agents entered the house, silently seating themselves on the large white couch. Ms. Gail sat in an armchair directly across from them after shutting the door.

"I take it this is about my daughter?" She asked, sadness flashing in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am, just tell what she was like. We're just trying to find out why this man went after these specific couples."

"I'll do anything I can to help catch the guy that took my baby from me. Hayley was always passionate; she put her whole heart into everything she did. She was strong, a fighter; and a fearless one at that she didn't back down to anyone, but that was also because she was as stubborn as a mule. She always said what she meant and meant what she said and she had a great sense of humor." She stopped as the tears in her eyes began to blur her vision.

"You don't have to continue Ms. Gail, that is all extremely helpful. Could you possibly tell us a little about Charlie."

"Of course, he was strong just like Hayley and he was very protective of her. He put everything he had into his job and loving her at the same time. He was a serious man though, but he did learn to lighten up once he met Hayley. They were good for one another."

"Thank you, Ms. Gail. That's all the questions we have, and we'll let you know as soon as we find anything."

"Thank you and I know you will. Take care of yourselves and let me know if there's anything more I can do."

"We will." And with that they left the house and faced the frigid air yet again. Emily couldn't help but think to herself that Ms. Gail's descriptions sounded an awful lot like her and Hotch, minus the relationship of course. Even though she thought he would be good her and that she could be good for him, but she doubted that he felt the same way. Little did she know he was thinking the exact same thing, he edged himself closer to her as he saw her begin to shiver again. He spotted an alleyway that would put them closer to the café where they would be meeting up with the rest of the team.

"Hey, let's cut through this alley, it should get us there faster." Hotch presented to Emily, whose teeth were quietly chattering.

"Anything to get out of this damn cold." She said as they turned down the alley but as soon as they did both of their worlds suddenly went black as they inhaled the large amount of homemade chloroform that practically coated every inch of the alley.

* * *

**PLEASE review ****My muse would love to know what you think of her idea. Chapter 2 will hopefully be up tomorrow (half day because of exams!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it! Here's the second chapter as promised! I'll be starting Chapter 3 tonight, any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen in the story let me know. I'm up for anything!!**

**Disclaimer (see chapter one)**

* * *

"JJ, have you heard from Emily or Hotch? It's not like them to be this late." Morgan said as he scanned the streets through the café's windows for their friends.

"No, but give them a little bit more time. They could have gotten held up at Ms. Gail's house, they'll at least call." JJ answered, thinking that Morgan was just being paranoid.

"Fine, I'll give them fifteen more minutes." Morgan said slightly concerned, something in the air just didn't seem right to him.

Hotch groaned as he woke on the cold cement floor, he glanced around the small room, his head still spinning as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Once he had gained some sense of equilibrium he examined the windowless, dark room. It had a large metal door and a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling which produced a minuscule amount of light. As he continued to scan the room his eyes fell on a still figure in the opposite corner, he soon recognized it as Emily. He dragged himself over to her, his eyes widened as he saw the small pool of blood beside her.

"Emily? Emily, please wake up." He said frantically, his hands shaking as he waited for a sign she was alive. He heard a quiet groan as she tried to roll onto her back.

"Easy Emily, I've got you." He said as he pulled her onto his lap before she could land on the cold cement floor.

"Hotch?" She said breathlessly, she coughed as the cool air filled her lungs.

"Where are we?" She asked, her dazed eyes slowly meeting his, she saw how his were filled with fear.

"We're with the unsub." He said dreading each word as he said them.

"Oh god." She groaned as she threaded her arms around his neck in an attempt to pull herself closer to him. He saw she was struggling to do so and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder filling her lungs in his familiar scent, she relaxed slightly once she was close to him, she couldn't help but think about how safe he made her feel.

"The team will find us." Hotch tried to reassure her as he heard the door creak as the unsub opened it behind them.

"Yes but in what state." She said as she gripped to herself closer to him, burying her face into his neck as the shadow crossed the room.

"Well I see you have both woken up. How is your side Ms. Emily?" The unsub said and he slowly approached the two of them, carrying himself confidently.

"It was bleeding a lot earlier; I'm still trying to get the blood off of my good knife." He said to Emily, Hotch held her closer as he felt her body tense at the memory of the unsub stabbing her. Hotch had never gotten the chance to look at her wound but he could tell by the amount of blood that she'd been stabbed. The unsub them pulled out a small hand gun and aimed it at Emily's head.

"Move away from her or I will kill her." The unsub said to Hotch any hint of sarcasm had left his voice. Hotch reluctantly let go of her and slid himself away from her, constantly sending her silent apologies. She knew he only let her go to save her even though she knew he would think what was about to happen was his fault. She could never blame him for any of this; she completely trusted him and knew he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. If only he believed that about himself. The unsub picked her up by her shirt collar and held her against the cold cement wall. He began to touch her all over her body, attempting to get a respond out of her. She knew that he wanted her respond to his touch so she fought back every urge to cry out in pain as he played with the skin around her wound. Suddenly he took his hands off of her, enraged at himself for not being able to get her to respond to him. He slapped her across the face in anger before storming out of the room.

She collapsed onto the hard floor under the force of the unsub's hand. Hotch dragged himself over to her, pulling her into his lap as she clutched her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Emily. I'm so sorry." Hotch repeated as he held her tightly to his chest, it hurt him to she her in so much pain. She lightly kissed his cheek in an attempt to comfort him, she hated that he felt responsible for this.

"Hotch." She said softly but he didn't hear her, he was too lost in his self-loathing.

"Aaron." She said a little louder, the use of his first name pulled him out of his reverie.

"It's alright, I'm alright. None of this your fault, if you hadn't let go of me he would have shot me." She kissed his cheek again before resting her head on his shoulder again and slowly drifted to sleep. He knew she was right but he couldn't help but wish there could have been another way. This was the only thought on his mind when he finally fell asleep, his head resting on the top of Emily's.

* * *

**Please review!! Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow and I'll be posting a the first chapter for 2 new stories. One CM and one NCIS :) **


End file.
